Home Sweet Disaster
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Something is wrong with Maka lately. She seems more moody then usual and its worrying all of her friends. When Soul decides to get to the bottom of Maka's problem, he decides to bring her back to his home for the holiday, but what will happen with a crazy mother, a sadistic dad, and a brother who is always making fun of Soul, awaits him and Maka? Rated T cause i want it to be!


Home Sweet Disaster

SoMo Story

Chapter One Reason For the Anger

Hi everyone I know I'm working on a lot of different stories but I fell in love with Soul Eater and I thought that if I didn't write this story I would go crazy. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story Mutual Agreement i just will be working on this story too. ok so please tell me what you think and NO FLAMING! This is my first Soul Eater story so please be kind!

* * *

"Soul you BAKA!" Maka Albarn yelled at the top of her lunges top her weapon and friend, Soul 'Eater' Evens. They had gotten into another fight over something stupid again and Maka had gotten mad and hit him a book then stormed off.

"Damn, what the hell is her problem?" Soul muttered as he rubbed his now throbbing head, while looking at the direction Maka had just left in. Soul could tell something had been wrong with Maka, but he never seemed to find the right word to asked what was wrong.

"Something is bothering Maka lately." Soul looked up to see Maka and his mutual friends Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Yeah really, I mean she's always had anger problem before but now its even worse what's up with her." Black*Star asked Soul as he helped him get off the ground.

Soul brushed some dirt off his pants and said, "I have NO idea! Its like she's just in a bad mode all the time now!" Soul was worried about Maka and he could tell so were his other friends.

"I tried talking to her earlier and, and she yelled at me too. I'm really worried about what's bothering Maka lately she's never yelled at me before." Tsubaki said to Soul and Black*Star, who looked at her stunned. Maka might have been angry before but she had never yelled at Tsubaki before; something bad must have really happened.

"What are you all talking about?" a smooth voice came from behind the three friends to reveal three other friends of theirs, Death the Kid (AKA Kid), Patty and Liz.

"Oh hey guys we were just talking about Maka and her freaky scary anger problems lately." Black*Star said with a grin.

"Ahh, yes her anger has gotten put of control lately, I wonder if it has something to do with father?" Kid said with a questioning look on his face.

"Why would you think it has anything to do with her father?" Soul asked.

"Well she's always more agitated after talking to her father so that would be a good guess right?" Kid explained it like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Ahh." Everyone said at this. Soul wasn't sure if that was the problem but he was going to find out.

Soul had just gotten home and had made up his mind that he would ask Maka what was the matter with her. As he entered the door no one made a jump at him, meaning that Blair wasn't home, _'Perfect!'_ he thought. Soul went up to Maka's door and was about to knock when he heard a noise coming from the other side; it sounded like _'Sniffling?'_ Soul though when he heard the noise again.

Soul opened the door a crack just to see what was going on when he say Maka reading a letter with tears in her eyes. Soul went in the room and sat next to Maka, she still hadn't noticed Soul until she felt the bed move next to her. Looking up she saw Soul with a sad look in his red eyes. "Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked quietly, as if he was trying not to scare her away.

At first Maka didn't answer she just sat there whipping her eyes and blowing her nose. Then after a few minutes of silence she opens her mouth. "A-am I really unwantable?" This question caught him by surprise, he had never thought of Maka as unwantable.

"Why would you say that, did you get rejected or something?" Soul was trying to lighten up the mode but apparently he only made things worse. Tears stated spilling out of Maka's eyes once again; freaking Soul out.

"In a way yes." He never though Maka had someone she liked. And for some reason the thought of her liking someone pissed him off to no end. "I was rejected by my mom, she doesn't want me." Maka started crying more. "She never wanted me the only reason why she wanted custody of my was so that my dad would have nothing left, she doesn't love me." Maka stated crying even harder, not knowing what to do, Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while then Soul asked, "Maka, why would you think that? I'm sure your mom loves and wants you." His voice was low and soothing to Maka, it made it seem like there were no problems in the world to her.

Maka lifted up her head from Soul's chest and looked him in the eye; there was only about three inches of space between their lips. "Soul, I asked my mom if it was ok if I went traveling with her over the break and she said that it would be better and easier for her if I just stayed here. Soul she doesn't want me!" Maka yelled then hugged Soul tighter causing him to fall down with her on top. She started crying harder and harder and she just wouldn't stop. Soul did the only thing he could think of and that was just to hold on to her and let her cry. After a while she started to calm down and that was when Soul got an idea.

"Hey Maka how bout you come home with me?" Maka looked up at Soul with her big green eyes that were now stained with red.

"W-What do you mean 'sniff'?" Maka asked Soul.

"I mean I'm going home for the holiday, do you want to come with me? I'm sure it will be better then being here all by your self. So what do you say?" Soul said with a grin that Maka couldn't help but smile back at.

After pondering for a moment, Maka then cuddled into Soul's neck and said, "Sure would love to go Soul."

"Great!" Soul exclaimed but then notice Maka had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. Soul then kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.

* * *

So what did you think? Good, bad, different? TELL ME! ok well I'll see you later then! until my next update!


End file.
